1. Technical Field
Exemplary embodiment(s) of the present disclosure relate to mosquito netting systems and, more particularly, to an improved mosquito netting system surrounding one's bed for use to provide an effective means of preventing mosquito bites from occurring during the evening hours, when one is sleeping.
2. Prior Art
Millions of consumers around the world are concerned with the detrimental effects of mosquitoes. In fact, according to the American Mosquito Control Association, over one million people die each year from mosquito-borne diseases including Malaria, Dengue Fever, Yellow Fever, Encephalitis and West Nile Virus, to name a few. Not limited to humans, mosquitoes can also prove deadly to animals, spreading Heart Worm, West Nile Virus and even Equine Encephalitis to dogs, horses and the other domesticated animals. Besides the deadly diseases that these insects transmit, being bitten by a non-infected mosquito can nonetheless be an unpleasant experience. Causing the skin to swell and itch, a mosquito bite can also cause severe allergic reactions in many people.
For those who live in areas where there is a high concentration of mosquitoes, the installation of simple mosquito netting can provide an effective barrier between humans and these deadly pests. Specifically, mosquito netting is often installed over beds as a means of preventing mosquito bites that can occur during the night when mosquitoes are most active and unsuspecting victims are fast asleep. Mosquito netting is typically comprised of an ultra-fine, see-through mesh material that prevents insects from biting humans. Typically, these nets are treated with an insecticide solution that serves to further enhance their use. Unfortunately, while mosquito nets are indeed an invaluable resource in preventing the spread of mosquito-borne diseases, there are occasions when a mosquito net can prove ineffective. Specifically, should one roll over while sleeping and abut directly against the mosquito netting, the mosquitoes can actually access the sleeping individual, piercing through the netting and biting the unsuspecting sleeper. As can be imagined, it only takes one bite from a mosquito infected with Malaria, Yellow Fever or similar virus to spread the deadly disease.
Accordingly, a need remains for an improved mosquito netting system in order to overcome prior art shortcomings. The exemplary embodiment(s) satisfy such a need by providing a barrier to use to surround one's bed that is convenient and easy to use, lightweight yet durable in design, versatile in its applications, and designed for preventing mosquito bites that could occur during night hours while one is sleeping and thereby preventing mosquito-borne disease from being transmitted